Red and Black Roses
by alilangel88
Summary: Kagome is in trouble and goes to Dr. Sesshomaru Fajuto in her time of need. She is hiding something that concerns both her and him. Whatever it is he is in for the shock of his life. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Red and Black Roses

Chapter One

By Alilangel

"Dr. Fujuto you have a call on line one," his secretary said to him through the speaker. Didn't that woman know better than to page through calls when he was working? He would have to deal with her later he decided.

"This is Dr. Fujuto. How may I help you?" Sesshomaru asked as he reclined in his chair. Might as well be comfortable as he listened to the idiot that had called to disturb him. He waited and no answer.

"I do not have time to waste to listen to your breathing over a phone line." he said in annoyance. He hated these calls, women would somehow get his number no matter how many times he changed it and would just call to listen to his voice or embarrass themselves some other way. Growling in anger he went to slam down the phone when he heard a faint voice as for Sesshy come through the phone. Only one person could ever call him that and he hadn't seen her in eleven years ever since he had left for medical school.

"Kagome?" he asked trying not to let the amazement enter his voice.

"Yeah it's me," a meek voice answered through the line, "So how have you been?"

"This Sesshomaru has been fine. What is your reason for calling Kagome?" he said trying to sound stern.

"You never have been one for small talk," she said as a muffled laugh met his ear. "I'm in town and would like to meet you for lunch. I need to talk to you about something. Would you meet me at the café down the street from your hospital?"

After a momentary silence that left her wondering if he was even there he answered "Yes I will meet you there within one hour and if you are not there on time I will leave and you are to never contact me again." And with that he hung up the phone and sat back in astonishment.

Kagome and him had not parted on the best of terms and he could not think of a reason why she would contact him now after so many years. Yes it was best to satisfy his curiosity now. She had always' been an enigma to him after all with her huge mocha eyes and strawberry colored lips. No, he would not go down that road again.

He continued to mentally berate himself as he got up and walked out the door to head to the café. No matter how hard he tried he could not stop his heart from beating in anticipation.

As he reached the café his breath stopped short when he caught sight of her. Her hair had gotten a little longer that it now reached the middle of her back and her eyes were still so warm and caring. He shook himself out of his reverie when she noticed him. As he walked over he couldn't help but notice that she was giving him his special smile, that only she used when he was around and was always directed at him.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted as he sat down. He gave the waitress his order and then turned those amazing molten gold eyes towards her silently questioning why she had contacted him. She sighed softly might as well get it over with; she didn't have enough time as it was.

"Sess," she said not stopping the tears from entering her eyes, "I need your help…I'm dying."

A/n don't get angry I know that I have yet to finish any of my stories but this idea came to me and I couldn't stop it. I am going to continue this one instead of Come To Me at least for the moment as I have lost inspiration for that story. I apologize to all the readers for that one but I will continue with it in about a month so it's not totally gone. Hope you liked it and there is more surprised around the corner so stay tuned. I am also going to update my other stories with the next two days and am going to come up with a calendar for when chapters to stories are going to be posted. Alilangel


	2. Chapter 2

Red and Black Roses

Chapter Two

By Alilangel

Sesshomaru blinked at Kagome. At first it didn't register what she had said. She was dying? How could that be, she had always been a healthy, active person running or walking at least three miles twice a week. That was one thing that had attracted him to her as he had also been a fitness 'maniac.'

Taking a sip of his cappuccino, thoughts running wild through his mind, he asked her "What are you dying from?"

"I have a brain tumor," she replied moving her gaze to the cup in her hands. She didn't want to see his eyes as it would be her last undoing.

Sesshomaru frowned at the news; those were tricky to deal with. "How long have you had it?"

"About six months. It's grown at an amazing rate and unless I get it taken care of quickly I'll die within the year. That's where you come in Sess. I need you to take it out. Please I'm begging you." And with that Kagome broke down into sobs.

Sesshomaru was bewildered for a second and then quickly grabbed the edge of Kagome's chair and pulled it toward him and then gathered her in his arms. He started to stroke her hair softly and murmur reassurances. It was out of character for him but then Kagome had always been able to bring out something in him that he had kept hidden.

Finally after a few moments of comforting Kagome pulled away slowly wiping tears from her eyes and muttered a "gomen."

"I'll help you. We'll need to do a CT scan and an MRI and then after I look through your files this Sesshomaru will schedule your surgery date. Now where are you staying at? I have decided that I will escort you home." Sessomaru said pulling her up with him as he through a tip on the table and led her outside.

Kagome gave him directions and mentally prepared herself for the next surprise on Sesshomaru's list. He definitely was not going to be happy at what she had kept from him all these years.

Sesshomaru led her to the hotel that she was staying in and wrinkled his nose in disgust. The smell was enough to make him want to throw up and it didn't help when he saw a dead rat in a corner of the room. It was a run-down place that was not fit for her to stay in, especially in her condition. He would rent her a room at a different place he decided.

Kagome led him to a room and brought out her key and unlocked all the while giving him an expression of longing, regret, and love? He was bewildered. What was she trying to convey to him? He would soon find out.

In it was a small hallway that led to a main room that you couldn't see except for a chair in a corner. Then out of nowhere a pair of feet was heard running and then a chorus of "Mommy!" was heard. Kagome had kids and one looked exactly like him.

"Kagome what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru hissed in anger at her.

"Sess meet your son Daichi and your daughter Rin." Kagome said as she pulled the two children to her side. Daichi was about 4'7 and had white hair to his shoulders along with the golden eyes that the males of his family were noted for while Rin was 4'5 and had ebony hair about the same shade of Kagome's and the same color eyes as hers. They both looked to be around eleven. There was too much of a coincidence that they had to be his at least the boy but he would have a paternity test done. He trusted Kagome but nowadays it was easy to change someone's appearance.

"Momma? Who is this?" Rin asked shyly as she peeked around her mothers' leg. The man looked like her twin brother and she was curious as to why.

"Kids I'd like you to meet your father."

A/n

Daichi means "great first son" and I looked up Rin and it means "cold" that is totally out of character. Anywayz RRR and sorry for the shortness but I was out all day and wanted to get another chapter up for this story. The next chapter will be 2000 words or more.


End file.
